If everyone cared
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: Ein kleiner oneshot für Zwischendurch.Der letzte Abend in Hogwarts und der verzweifelte Wunsch zu retten, was zu retten ist. HarryDraco


16

Title: **_If everyone cared_**

Chapter: _1_

Author: _Cassandra-Inana_

Category: _Romance/songfic_

Warning: slash (was sonst??)

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, in diesem Falle JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meinen ff's (seufz). Einzig die Idee und eventuelle neue Charaktere sind komplett meinem kranken Geist (evil grin) entsprungen.

Juchu! Ein weiterer oneshot fertig, na ja, eigentlich eine Art songfic, aber nachdem ich fertig war, hab ich festgestellt, dass ich den Liedtext auch hätte weglassen können. Nun ja, egal, ist fertig und ich hoffe, er versüßt euch das Wochenende.

Bussi Eure Cassie

**If everyone cared**

_from underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_confusing stars for satellites_

„Das war es also?" frage ich, den Blick noch immer in die Sterne gerichtet.

„Sieht ganz so aus…" bekomme ich zur Antwort. Es überrascht mich, in deiner Stimme dieselbe Traurigkeit zu hören, wie sie mein Herz nun schon seit Tagen umklammert hält.

„Irgendwie ist es komisch." sage ich, wobei ich nicht genau weiß, auf was sich diese Aussage bezieht. Auf die Tatsache, dass morgen unser letzter Abend in Hogwarts ist oder darauf, dass ausgerechnet wir beide in stiller Eintracht unter den Bäumen am See liegen.

„Hmhm, ich kann es auch nicht glauben."

Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln, auch ohne dich anzusehen weiß ich ganz genau, dass du die Augen geschlossen hast. Du bist mit Sicherheit der einzige Mensch, der bei solch einem spektakulären Sternenhimmel über uns die Augen schließt. Wie oft habe ich dich schon dabei beobachtet? Wie du mit geschlossenen Augen einfach so daliegst. Völlig entspannt gibst du immer ein Bild so voller Frieden ab, dass einem die Kehle eng werden konnte.

Ein leiser Windhauch bewegt die Äste über uns, lässt die Blätter ihre Geheimnisse wispern und bringt die Kälte zurück in mein Herz.

„Wo wirst du hingehen?" frage ich, obwohl ich es eigentlich gar nicht wissen will. Du wirst weggehen. Weg von mir, mehr brauche ich nicht zu wissen. Schon morgen…

„Ich weiß es nicht." Deine Antwort überrascht mich. Ich wende den Blick vom samtenen Nachthimmel ab um dein Profil betrachten zu können.

„Nicht zu deinen Verwandten?"

Dein Mund verzieht sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, eigentlich ist es nicht viel mehr als ein sanftes Zucken um deine Mundwinkel, doch mittlerweile kenne ich dich gut genug um diese kleinen Zeichen deuten zu können.

„Nein, eher nicht." Deine Stimme klingt fest wie immer. Merlin, wie ich dich um deine Stärke beneide.

„Und du?" kommt die Gegenfrage, vor der ich mich so sehr gefürchtet habe. Was soll ich darauf antworten? Im Grunde wissen wir doch beide, welchen Weg ich gehen werde. Ich habe nicht einmal eine Wahl. So oder so, unser Weg endet morgen. Am letzten Schultag.

„Ich…" Nein, ich bringe es nicht fertig dich anzulügen. Nicht so, ich will nicht, dass eine deiner letzten Erinnerungen an mich eine Lüge ist. Mein Blick wandert erneut gen Himmel.

„Zu meinen Eltern." bringe ich endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit heraus. Niemals habe ich mich mehr für meine Schwäche geschämt, als in diesem Moment. Unser letzter Abend, denn morgen werden deine Freunde dich für sich beanspruchen, und ich muss dir wieder einmal vor Augen führen, wie erbärmlich schwach ich doch bin.

Wir wissen beide, was mein Geständnis heißt. Ich werde zurück zu meinen Eltern gehen… und ihnen folgen. Das ist mein Weg in die Verdammnis, schon seit meiner Geburt vorherbestimmt.

Das leise Rascheln deiner Kleidung verrät deine Bewegung. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du gingest. Ich würde es verstehen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich es sogar mehr verstehen als alles andere, was in letzter Zeit zwischen uns geschehen ist.

_i never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_but here we are, we're here tonight_

Natürlich gehst du nicht. Der einfache oder in diesem Falle logische Weg ist nun eben mal nicht dein Ding. Dein Gesicht schiebt sich in mein Blickfeld, verdeckt die silbernen Sterne über mir.

Unwillkürlich halte ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Atem an, das unglaubliche Grün deiner Augen scheint selbst im Mondlicht noch zu leuchten. Deine Brille ist verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hast du sie wieder achtlos irgendwo ins Gras gelegt. Eine Angewohnheit, welche du einfach nicht lassen kannst, selbst wenn wir jedes Mal einen Aufrufezauber brauchen um sie wieder zu finden.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Anfang?" Deine Stimme ist leise und voller Zärtlichkeit.

„Natürlich!" ich lächele dich an, „Wie sollte ich nicht?" Und das stimmt! Wie sollte ich auch nur einen Augenblick von den Tagen vergessen, die mein Leben so vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt haben?

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hockst du plötzlich rittlings auf mir. Meine Hände schieben sich um deine schmale Taille. Trotz des Jahres in Hogwarts bist du noch immer viel zu dünn und ich wundere mich nicht zum ersten Mal, woher du eigentlich deine Kraft nimmst.

„Hat Weasley bis heute eigentlich eine Ahnung davon, was er da angerichtet hat?"

„Wohl kaum, oder hat er dir schon einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gehext?"

„Na, hab ich ein Glück."

Wir müssen beide lachen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich mich ja bei ihm bedanken, oder?" necke ich und ziehe dich ein wenig näher. Ich mag deine Wärme.

„Das Gesicht würde ich gerne sehen… glaub mir…" unvermittelt wirst du wieder ernst. Natürlich glaub ich dir. Ich weiß, dass du uns ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken geoutet hättest, hätte ich es nur zugelassen.

Doch wie könnte ich? Wie könnte ich der Welt ihren Helden nehmen? Selbst in der heutigen aufgeklärten Zeit kann der zukünftige Retter der Zaubererwelt doch nicht homosexuell sein! So sieht einfach kein Held aus! Helden haben stark, männlich und vor allem frauenliebend zu sein!

Diese Diskussion haben wir mehr als einmal geführt. Den zweiten Grund jedoch habe ich dir nie gesagt. Die Wahrheit ist, ich wollte nie, dass die Welt weiß, dass du ausgerechnet mit mir zusammen bist. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du die Aufmerksamkeit hasst, mit welcher die Öffentlichkeit dich überhäuft. Was denkst du, wie es wäre, wenn die Menschen wüssten, dass ihr großer Held ausgerechnet den Sohn eines bekannten Todessers dated? Das ist der Grund, warum ich es geheim halten will, mein Schatz. Und ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das auch sagen. Aber das kann ich nicht, denn ich weiß genau, dass du dann für mich, für uns kämpfen würdest. Du könntest gar nicht anders, dazu bist zu viel zu sehr du selbst. Doch du musst mich gehen lassen, wenn du überleben willst.

_if everyone cared and nobody cried_

_if everyone loved and nobody lied_

_if everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_then we'd see the day when nobody died_

„Es ist besser so." sage ich leise und hoffe, dass du hören kannst, wie sehr ich diesen Umstand bedauere.

„Das ist deine Meinung."

Diese Antwort ist mal wieder so typisch für dich! Und der Himmel weiß, wie sehr ich dich dafür liebe, dass du so bist.

„Ja, ist es." beende ich diese Diskussion und ziehe dich zu mir hinunter. Deine Lippen fühlen sich kühl an, als ich dich küsse.

Deine Hände wandern unter meinen Umhang und ich ahne schon, dass du nur Minuten brauchen wirst, um mich vergessen zu lassen, dass außer uns noch eine Welt existiert. Du unterbrichst den Kuss um mich anzusehen. Da ist etwas in deinem Blick, was mir Angst macht, weil es sagt, dass du nicht bereit bist mich loszulassen.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco."

„Ich weiß, Harry." antworte ich und hasse dich dafür, dass du es gesagt hast. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Ich kann es in deinen Augen lesen, in deinen Berührungen fühlen. Und ich liebe dich genauso, wahrscheinlich sogar noch ein wenig mehr. Nur sagen kann ich es dir nicht, aus demselben Grund, warum niemand etwas von uns erfahren darf.

Bevor du noch etwas erwidern kannst, verschließe ich deine Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss.

Irgendwo schuhut eine Eule, der Wind trägt ihre leise Stimme über den See zu uns hinüber.

Ich halte dich fester und mit einer kleinen Drehung liegst du unter mir. Deine Hände schieben sich unter den dünnen Stoff meines Hemdes. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, wie immer, wenn du mich berührst. Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass ausgerechnet du die Antwort auf die Sehnsucht in meinem Herzen bist. Dass es ausgerechnet deine Küsse sind, die mich nachts vor Verlangen nicht schlafen lassen.

Diesmal bin ich es, der den Kuss unterbricht, meine Lippen wandern zu jenem ganz bestimmten Punkt, gleich unter dem Adamsapfel, wo du so empfindlich bist. Egal, wie oft ich dich dort schon berührt oder geküsst habe, deine Reaktion raubt mir noch immer den Atem. Und gerade heute will ich eben jene Reaktion noch einmal fühlen. Ich will spüren, wie du plötzlich den Atem anhältst, wenn ich meine Zunge über deine warme Haut gleiten lasse. Ich will fühlen, wie dein Herzschlag sich unter meinen Händen beschleunigt, will sehen, wie deine Augen sich schließen, wenn du dich ganz fallen lässt.

Diese Hingabe, diese Leidenschaft ist es, was mich immer aufs Neue fasziniert, mir jede Möglichkeit zu einer rationalen Reaktion nimmt.

Deine Hände wandern in meinen Nacken, fahren in mein Haar und lassen zweifellos ein absolutes Chaos zurück. Du ziehst mich nach oben um mich erneut zu küssen, hungriger diesmal.

Wie von selbst öffnen meine Finger die Knöpfe deines Hemdes, ich kann mich nicht mal mehr erinnern, wann ich dir den Umhang ausgezogen habe. Du lässt es geschehen. Warum auch nicht? Wir sind unter Tarnzaubern gut verborgen, haben dieses paradiesische Fleckchen am See schon vor langer Zeit zu unserem ganz persönlichen Platz erkoren.

Niemand wird uns hier finden und so beleuchten einzig die Sterne und die verbliebenen Leuchtkäfer dieses Sommers unsere letzte Nacht.

_and in the air the fireflies_

_our only light in paradise_

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, bevor ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann. Dein Kopf liegt auf meinem Bauch und ich lausche deinem noch immer schnellen Atem. Deine Finger zeichnen träge Kreise auf meiner Brust.

„Du wirst mir fehlen." rutscht es mir heraus, bevor ich es verhindern kann. Das hatte ich nicht sagen wollen! Eigentlich will ich dir überhaupt nichts sagen, was dich irgendwie dazu bringen könnte zu denken, wir beide hätten noch eine Zukunft. Ganz egal, was es mich auch kosten wird dich zu verlieren, ich muss es tun. Es ist das Beste für dich und wenn du ehrlich bist, weißt du das auch!

„Wir müssen uns nicht trennen!" sagst du noch immer etwas atemlos.

‚Oh verdammt, Harry!' Ich schließe gequält die Augen. Wieso überrascht mich diese Antwort nicht?

„Harry, bitte…" meiner Stimme ist anzuhören, wie es mir geht. Vor dir kann ich mich schon lange nicht mehr verstecken. Du schweigst, deinen Blick kann ich trotzdem spüren. Er liegt mir schwer im Magen. Das ist so dermaßen typisch für dich, selbst am Ende eines Weges suchst du noch nach einem Pfad, der dich durchs Chaos führt.

„Dumbledore könnte…"

„NEIN!" mein Widerspruch kommt härter als beabsichtigt. Aber siehst du nicht, dass du es mir noch schwerer machst, als es mir ohnehin schon fällt? Warum verlangst du von mir, dass ich der Vernünftige bin und diese Entscheidung für uns beide treffen muss? Eine Entscheidung, die richtig ist, zweifellos, doch trotzdem tut sie entsetzlich weh.

Ich muss ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, bevor ich weiterreden kann, trotzdem klingen in meiner Stimme die Tränen wider, welche ich dich ganz bestimmt nicht sehen lassen werde.

„Wir haben doch schon so oft darüber gesprochen."

„Nein, wir nicht, das hast du ganz allein entschieden!" Du klingst zornig, doch dein Zorn erreicht deine Hände nicht, denn noch immer streichen sie sanft über meine Brust. Oh, mein Schatz, wenn das der Ausweg ist, den du gehen willst, werde ich dir folgen. Wenn es dir leichter fällt mich wieder zu hassen, aus welchem dämlichen Grund auch immer, dann soll es so sein. Hauptsache, du kannst endlich loslassen.

„Stimmt, es ist meine Entscheidung und die hast du zu akzeptieren." sage ich tonlos.

Du atmest hörbar ein und für einen Augenblick stockt deine streichelnde Hand. Dann höre ich dich leise lachen, du berührst zart meine Wange, deine Aufforderung dich anzusehen. Doch das kann ich jetzt ganz sicher nicht.

„Netter Versuch." kommentierst du schließlich, „Aber egal, wie sehr du mich jetzt ärgern willst, ich werde dich nie wieder hassen können, Draco. Nie wieder."

„Verdammt!" würge ich trotz des Kloses in meiner Kehle heraus. Dieses Wörtchen trifft alles, was ich dir an den Kopf schmeißen möchte: ‚Verdammt, Harry! Sei doch einmal nicht so verdammt gutgläubig und so verdammt heldenhaft!'

Natürlich schweige ich. Ich will dir ja glauben, dass am Ende immer das Gute siegt und wir beide glücklich bis an unser Lebensende zusammen sein können, ohne dass es irgendjemanden interessiert! Merlin, wie sehr will ich dir das glauben... doch wie soll ich nur? Wie soll ich bei der Geschichte unserer Familien noch an ein Happy End glauben können? Deine Eltern waren gute Zauberer, gab es für sie ein Happy End? Auch meine Eltern waren einmal unschuldige Kinder. Und was ist aus ihnen geworden?

_we'll show the world they were wrong_

_and teach them all to sing along_

„Draco…" Deine Finger berühren abermals meine Wange und bringen mich an die Grenze meiner Kraft. Mir schießen die Tränen in die Augen und ich kann nicht mehr verhindern, dass du siehst, wie ich mir hart auf die Lippe beiße. Es tut weh, doch der Schmerz ist nichts gegen den Schmerz in meiner Seele. Einmal mehr der Beweis meiner Schwäche.

Das ist wohl der Moment, an dem du endlich begreifst!

„Es tut mir leid." höre ich dich wispern, aber das will ich ebenso wenig. „Entschuldige… ich…" deine Stimme klingt rau.

„Nicht!" unterbreche ich dich hastig. „Tu das nicht!" Ich weiche deinem Blick aus, als ich dich erneut küsse und wieder näher ziehe. Ich will nicht mehr reden.

_if everyone cared an nobody cried_

_if everyone loved and nobody lied_

_if everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_then we'd see the day when nobody died_

Ein letztes Mal halte ich dich in den Armen, ein letztes Mal kann ich deine Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft genießen, bevor die Realität uns einholen wird. Noch ist der Morgen fern, auch wenn das Licht der Sterne schon langsam verblasst.

In jede meiner Berührungen lege ich all meine Verzweiflung und meine unausgesprochene Liebe zu dir in der Hoffnung, dass du verstehst. Diesmal dauert der Akt länger, ich denke, dass du das unvermeidliche Ende genauso hinausschieben willst wie ich.

Den Rest der Nacht reden wir nicht mehr viel. Es gibt nichts, was ich dir noch sagen kann und soviel, was ich dir noch sagen will.

Dein Atem kitzelt mich an der Wange, dein Kopf liegt an meiner Schulter. Wie oft haben wir so schon hier gelegen? Unter freiem Himmel am See, verborgen vor den Blicken der Welt, allein in unserem eigenen kleinen Kosmos.

_and as we lie beneath the stars_

_we realize how small we are_

Der Morgen kommt schneller als uns beiden lieb ist. Ich küsse dich ein letztes Mal, versuche mir jede Einzelheit deines Gesichtes einzuprägen, auch wenn ich dich ohnehin niemals vergessen könnte.

Dann wende ich mich abrupt von dir ab, denn wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, gehe ich nie. Du schaust mir nach, doch ich drehe mich nicht um, zu sehr muss ich mich darauf konzentrieren den Weg zum Schloss durch meine Tränen zu finden.

In Slytherin ist noch alles still, als ich in mein Bett krieche. Ich bin dankbar für die Stille.

Irgendwann müssen mir entgegen meiner Erwartungen doch die Augen zugefallen sein, denn plötzlich zerrt Blaise ziemlich unsanft an meiner Decke und faselt etwas von Frühstück verpasst. Es interessiert mich nicht. In meinem Magen liegt ein schwerer Stein und ich bezweifele, dass ich jemals wieder Appetit haben werde. Morgen früh, es sind nur noch ein paar Stunden Aufschub, werden wir alle nach Hause fahren. Nach Hause! Als ob meine Eltern mir in den letzten Jahren noch ein Heim geboten hätten.

Der Tag rauscht wie im Nebel an mir vorbei. Kein einziges Mal bekomme ich dich zu Gesicht, worüber ich noch nicht einmal unglücklich sein kann. Ich rede mir ein, dass es weniger weh tut, wenn ich dich nicht sehen muss. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn! Eines von Blaise's bescheuerten Sprichwörtern. Momentan hoffe ich, dass es tatsächlich so ist.

Gegen Nachmittag lenkt Pansy mich endlich ab, die Vorbereitungen für unsere Abschlussparty laufen auf Hochtouren und mir wird schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich auch meine Hauskameraden so schnell nicht wieder sehen werde. Abgesehen von denen, die genau wie ich den Absprung von den Idealen ihrer Eltern nicht geschafft haben.

Gegen Abend finden wir uns in der Großen Halle ein. Zum letzten Abendessen. Während ich neben Blaise an meinen Haustisch gehe, lasse ich meinen Blick ein an die verzauberte Decke gleiten. Zu unserer Abschlussfeier erstrahlt ein magischer Vollmond an einem tiefschwarzen Himmel. Hin und wieder durchschneiden Kometen mit atemberaubenden silbernen Schweifen die Dunkelheit. Überall schweben Kerzen in den Hausfarben und etliche Banner bewegen sich in einem nicht spürbaren Wind.

Die Stimmung schwankt irgendwo zwischen Euphorie und Melancholie. Ich scheine nicht der Einzige zu sein, der Hogwarts vermissen wird. Selbst Goyle hat verdächtig feuchte Augen, als Dumbledore sich erhebt, zweifellos um eine seiner langatmigen Reden anzustimmen.

Mein Blick gleitet zu dir hinüber, ohne dass ich es verhindern könnte. Du sitzt zwischen Weasley und Granger, welche mal wieder beide zugleich auf dich einreden. Nichtsdestotrotz siehst du genauso verloren aus, wie ich mich fühle. Endlich begegnen sich unsere Blicke, ich kann noch immer das Funkeln von unser gestrigen Nacht darin sehen.

Ich streiche mir mit dem Finger über die Lippen und sehe, wie du schlucken musst. Ich sollte das nicht tun, ich sollte unsere geheimen Zeichen nicht mehr benutzen, doch irgendetwas zwingt mich. Deine Antwort kommt prompt in Form deiner Hand, die leicht über deine Kehle gleitet. Nun ist es an mir zu schlucken und ich senke schnell den Blick. Ein Hauch Verzweiflung kriecht in meine Seele.

Der offizielle Teil des Abends geht erstaunlich schnell vorüber. Genauso schnell, wie du mit dienen Hauskameraden verschwindest.

Ich gestatte Pansy, sich bei mir unterzuhaken, während wir uns auf den Rückweg nach Slytherin machen. Auch auf uns wartet eine Partynacht.

Am nächsten Morgen erwache ich mit einem schwachen Gefühl der Leere und sehr viel stärkeren Kopfschmerzen. Woher letztere kommen, ist mir mehr als klar, denn ich habe mir gestern Abend ziemlich schnell die Lichter ausgeschossen. Ein Hoch auf Blaise Zabini, den Meister des Alkoholschmuggels!

Über die dumpfe Leere in meinen Gefühlen will ich mir keine Gedanken mehr machen. Ich werde lernen müssen mit ihr zu leben. Merlin sei Dank verhindern meine Kopfschmerzen und mein rebellierender Magen tiefergehende Grübeleien.

Und dann.

Dann war es plötzlich doch soweit.

Der Abschlussjahrgang versammelt sich in der Großen Halle zu einer weiteren von Dumbledores Reden. Mir fällt auf, wie merkwürdig still alle sind, selbst die sonst ewig schnatternden Hufflepuffs sind verstummt.

Die Hauslehrer verteilen die Abschlusszeugnisse und ich glaube, selbst die Lehrer sind ergriffen. Außer Severus, der trägt seine übliche sauertöpfische Mine zur Schau. Ein mattes Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen. Auf manche Dinge ist eben doch noch Verlass.

Als McGonagall deinen Namen aufruft, schaue ich weg. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich ansehen zu müssen, als wäre nie etwas zwischen uns geschehen. Völlig egal, was ich dir sagte, jetzt, hier in diesem Moment, bereue ich, dass wir nie öffentlich gemacht haben, was uns seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht bei Snape verbindet, oder wie ausgerechnet dein bester Freund die „Schuld" an unserer Liebe trägt. Wie gern hätte ich dich ebenso angelächelt wie Weasley es gerade tut, als du dein Zeugnis entgegennimmst oder dich umarmt, wie Granger.

Ich zwinge meine Gedanken auf neutralen Boden. Die Entscheidung ist gefallen, zu spät sie zu bereuen.

Nach den Zeugnissen kommt die große Verabschiedung. Ich bin fast erleichtert, es endlich hinter mir zu haben. Pansy küsst mich auf die Wange, bevor sie und Millicent zu ihrer Kutsche gehen.

Crabbe und Goyle nicke ich nur kurz zu, ich werde sie ohnehin wieder sehen. Ebenso wie Theodore. Unsere Väter haben ja doch die ein oder andere Gemeinsamkeit, in die auch wir bald eingeweiht werden sollen.

Blaise umarmt mich herzlich. Er wird schon morgen nach Frankreich verschwinden. Offiziell um eine Ausbildung beim französischen Ministerium für zauberischen Außenhandel zu beginnen. Inoffiziell weiß ich, dass Blaise's Interesse mehr der französischen Damenwelt gelten dürfte.

Bevor ich in meine Kutsche steige, lasse ich den Blick noch ein letztes Mal über das Schloss wandern. Die grauen Zinnen der hundert Türmchen ragen gleichgültig in den blauen Himmel, im Hintergrund flattern die Fahnen des Quidditchfeldes im Morgenwind. Auch das werde ich vermissen, obwohl es mir nie gelungen ist, dich zu schlagen.

Und jetzt ist es also passiert.

Ohne mein Zutun sind meine Gedanken wieder bei dir, obwohl ich doch gerade das vermeiden wollte. Mein Blick sucht in der Menge nach dir, ich gestatte mir ein letztes Mal nach deinem schwarzen Haarschopf zu suchen. Ein weiterer kleiner Abschied, bevor ich Hogwarts, meine Jugend und meine Unschuld hinter mir lasse. Was mich daheim erwartet, drüber werde ich früh genug nachdenken müssen.

Ich finde dich, wie du dich durch die Menge auf mich zu bewegst. Mein Herzschlag setzt einen Moment aus und ich bin tatsächlich versucht, in die Kutsche zu steigen, bevor du mich erreichst. Meine Beine jedoch sind anscheinend anderer Meinung, denn obwohl ich wirklich gerne weglaufen möchte, bewegen sie sich kein Stück.

Plötzlich stehst du vor mir. Du lächelst, es sieht merkwürdig verlegen aus. Ich merke, wie nervös ich bin, fast wie bei unserem ersten Kuss. Mir ist entsetzlich flau im Magen, was ich leider nicht mehr auf die vorangegangene Party schieben kann.

Hinter dir tauchen Weasley und Granger auf, werfen uns merkwürdige Blicke zu, während sie sich zu uns durchdrängen. Was hast du nur vor?

Deine Mine ist unbewegt, ich glaube nicht, dass deine Freunde ahnen, was dein Blick mir sagt. „Ich möchte auf Wiedersehen sagen".

Noch sind deine Freunde zu weit weg um uns zu hören.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen. Wie soll ich dir von der anderen Seite gegenübertreten?" antworte ich zu schnell und unüberlegt.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wird das leuchtende Grün deiner Augen noch intensiver. Meine Hände zittern, nervös verschlinge ich die Finger ineinander. Der Wunsch dich zu berühren ist fast übermächtig.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen…" sagst du leise. Deine Freunde treten hinter dich, doch du lässt meinen Blick nicht los.

„Ich hoffe in diesem Fall eher nicht." erwidere ich. Nein, ich will dich auf gar keinen Fall wieder sehen, denn beim nächsten Mal werde ich das Dunkle Mal tragen.

Du streckst mir die Hand hin, Granger macht ein überraschtes Geräusch. Auch deine Freunde haben nicht vergessen, dass du damals im Hogwarts-Express meine Hand ausgeschlagen hast. Was sie nicht wissen ist, dass für uns diese Geste schon lange eine andere Bedeutung hat und ich verfluche dich dafür, dass du mich gerade jetzt daran erinnerst!

Wieder reagiert mein Körper bevor ich mich bewusst dazu entschieden habe. Deine Finger fühlen sich so warm an. Im Gegensatz zu dem Ding, welches du mir in die Handfläche drückst. Überrascht wandert eine meiner Augenbrauen nach oben, ein Reflex, den ich nicht unterdrücken kann.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Draco." sagst du fest. Himmel, wie unglaublich subtil du manchmal bist. Weasley und Granger starren uns sprachlos an.

„Machs gut, Harry." Meine Stimme ist ebenso neutral und deine Freunde verstehen mit Sicherheit gerade die Welt nicht mehr. Wenn sie wüssten, dass du noch vor wenigen Augenblicken zärtlich meinen Handrücken gestreichelt hast… die Gesichter wären zweifelsohne sehenswert!

_if they could love like you and me_

_imagine what the world could be_

Du lächelst mich noch einmal an, dann lässt du mich los. Schnell schließe ich meine Hand, damit niemand sieht, was du mir gegeben hast.

Minuten später sitze ich in meiner Kutsche.

Allein.

Meine Eltern haben veranlasst, dass sie mich direkt nach Malfoy Manor bringt. Natürlich.

Ich sehe auf meine noch immer geschlossene Hand. Eigentlich will ich gar nicht wissen, was es ist, denn wie ich dich kenne, wird es überhaupt nicht gut für mein Seelenheil sein.

Natürlich sehe ich trotzdem hin. Ich öffne meine Hand so langsam, als würde ich tatsächlich erwarten, dass mich etwas anspringt.

Sekunden später habe ich Tränen in den Augen und verfluche dich ein weiteres Mal. In meiner Hand flattert hilflos ein goldener Schnatz… mit nur einem Flügel. Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass du ihn aufgehoben hast! Überdeutlich habe ich dein Gesicht wieder vor Augen und die Erinnerung daran, wie der Schnatz den Flügel und ich mein Herz verloren habe. Merlin weiß, wie sehr ich dich jetzt schon vermisse.

Mein Weg nach Hause verläuft unter stummen Tränen.

Die Tage auf Malfoy Manor gehen eintönig an mir vorbei. Mein Vater hat meine weitere „Ausbildung" übernommen, was für mich soviel heißt, wie von morgens bis abends schwarzmagische Flüche zu pauken und mir die Ideologie Voldemorts eintrichtern zu lassen. Wie konnte ich diesen Mist nur jemals wirklich glauben? Ob ich will oder nicht, ich sehe meine Eltern mit anderen Augen. Wie können sie so blind sein? Wie können sie von mir, ihrem einzigen Kind, verlangen, diesen grausamen Weg mit ihnen zu gehen?

Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich einfach nicht weiß wie ich dieser Hölle nun noch entkommen soll. Wer würde ausgerechnet mir glauben, dass ich die Seiten wechseln will?

Wer außer dir?

Über einen Monat ist unser Abschied her und ich verbringe kaum eine Stunde, in welcher meine Gedanken nicht bei dir sind. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es mir so schwer fällt dich zu vergessen.

Doch das tut es. Bei jedem neuen Fluch, den ich beherrsche, frage ich mich unwillkürlich, ob du dich wehren könntest. Hat Dumbledore wirklich eine Ahnung davon, auf was er dich da vorbereitet? Was er von dir verlangt? Nicht zum ersten Mal stelle ich mir die Frage, ob ich nicht doch irgendwie zu dir… NEIN! Meine Finger tasten nach dem Schnatz in der Tasche meines Umhanges. Nein, ich würde dich nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Das bin ich nicht wert! Bald soll ich zusammen mit Theo das Dunkle Mal empfangen und dann ist sowieso alles egal.

Geräusche von unten aus der Eingangshalle reißen mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass meine Eltern um diese Uhrzeit noch Gäste empfangen, aber eigentlich will ich es auch gar nicht so genau wissen. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt, Trainingsstunden mit meinem Vater sind kein Zuckerschlecken.

Plötzlich werden die Stimmen lauter, ich höre eine Frau meinen Namen schreien.

Meine Mutter!

Ich springe auf, doch im selben Moment fliegt die Tür zu meinem Zimmer aus den Angeln. Zwei vermummte Gestalten in dunklen Umhängen stürzen herein, es dauert einige Augenblicke, bevor ich begreife, dass es keine Todesser sind. Ministeriumsbeamte! Auroren! Ich muss mich tatsächlich beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen.

Sie packen mich grob an. Wahrscheinlich wundern sie sich, warum ich mich nicht zur Wehr setze. Warum sollte ich?

Sie stoßen mich ziemlich brutal durch den Flur nach unten, doch erst als meine Eltern ins Blickfeld kommen wehre ich mich doch noch halbherzig gegen ihre Griffe. Meine Mutter weint, ihre Hände sind auf ihren Rücken gefesselt. Den Ausdruck im Gesicht meines Vaters kann ich nicht deuten. Noch etwas, was mir im Grunde gleichgültig ist, wie so vieles mir gleichgültig ist seit unserem Abschied. Es ist mir egal, was mit mir geschieht, alles woran ich noch denken kann ist, dass ich dir nicht im Kampf gegenübertreten muss, wenn sie mich einsperren.

Mit einem Portschliüssel landen wir direkt im Ministerium, jedenfalls nehme ich an, dass dieser kahle Flur mit den nichtssagenden Holztüren zum Ministerium gehört.

„Den Jungen hier rein, die Frau in die Mitte! Ihr fangt mit dem Mann an!" Der Auror zu meiner Linken klingt befehlsgewohnt, seine Stimme kommt mir wage bekannt vor. Wahrscheinlich einer der Beamten, die mein Vater schon einmal bestochen hat. Wenn dem so ist, würden wir nicht lange in Haft bleiben.

Mein zweiter Wärter, der größere von beiden, stößt mich in einen kleinen fensterlosen Raum, bevor er wortlos verschwindet und die Tür hinter sich zuschlägt. Das Verhörzimmer. Es ist fast schon lächerlich, wie sehr dieser Raum jegliches Klischee erfüllt! Kahle Wände. Ein Tisch. Zwei harte Stühle. Grelles Licht.

Ich muss nicht lange warten, dann tritt der Befehlshaber von eben wieder ein, ich erkenne ihn an seinem aufrechten Gang. Mit dem Wisch seines Zauberstabes verschwinden meine Fesseln. Bedächtig reibe ich mir über die Handgelenke.

„Also, Mr. Malfoy, was haben sie uns zu sagen?"

Sowohl die Frage, als auch der neutrale Tonfall verwirren mich. So habe ich mir ein Verhör nicht vorgestellt.

„Was wird mir denn vorgeworfen?" antworte ich mit einer Gegenfrage.

Der Auror zückt seinen Zauberstab, richtet ihn auf seine Kehle und murmelt leise Worte, welche ich nicht verstehe.

„Sie sind angeklagt, einen goldenen Schnatz entwendet zu haben, zudem ein besonders wertvolles Exemplar."

Sekundenlang bin ich wie gelähmt.

Das kann einfach nicht sein! Der Auror hat deine Stimme und niemand außer uns weiß um diesen Schnatz!

Aber…

Unmöglich!

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten habe ich die Distanz zwischen uns überwunden, zerre an der schweren Kapuze des Aurorenumhanges.

Es kommt mir wie Stunden vor, bevor ich endlich begreife, dass es tatsächlich dein Gesicht ist, in welches ich schaue. Ein leises Lächeln liegt auf deinen Lippen. Und ich? Ich bin absolut unfähig mich zu rühren oder auch nur zu atmen. Meine Gedanken rasen, keinen davon kann ich zu Ende bringen.

„Also… Draco… wo ist mein Schnatz?"

Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass du so ruhig sein kannst! Mein Herzschlag schießt ins Nirgendwo, während ich langsam in die Tasche meines Umhanges greife. Nur einen Augenblick später flattert der Goldene Schnatz mit seinem verbliebenen Flügel hilflos auf meiner Handfläche umher. Deine Hand legt sich darauf, umschließt meine Finger und mein Mund ist plötzlich sehr trocken.

Ich brauche unendlich lange um endlich den Kopf wieder zu heben. Unsere Blicke begegnen sich und da ist nichts mehr. Nur noch du. Kein Voldemort, keine Gefahr, kein Verlassenwerden… nur noch du.

„Du fehlst mir so." höre ich mich wispern ohne zu wissen, wo dieser Gedanke eigentlich herkommt. Dein Blick wird weich und dann bewegen wir uns gleichzeitig, fallen fast schon übereinander her. Der Schnatz plumpst unbeachtet zu Boden, als ich dich endlich wieder in den Armen halte, endlich wieder keine Küsse spüren kann.

Viel zu schnell unterbrichst du den Kuss, hauchst mir ein zittriges „Warte." entgegen, womit ich so gar nicht einverstanden bin. Deine nächsten Worte sind wie eine kalte Dusche. „Wir müssen von hier verschwinden."

„Was?" Jetzt bin ich endgültig verwirrt.

„Draco, sie werden jeden Augenblick merken, dass die Haftbefehle nicht echt sind." antwortest du und bückst dich nach dem Schnatz.

Verständnislos starre ich einen Moment auf deinen Hinterkopf. „Aber die Auroren…"

Und endlich beginne ich zu begreifen, was du getan hast.

Meine Eltern werden niemals herausbekommen, dass ich sie hintergangen habe. Sie werden dem Ministerium die Schuld an meinem Verschwinden geben! Und das Ministerium… ein weiterer viel größerer Gedanke zwingt alles in den Hintergrund. Ich werde das Dunkle Mal nicht tragen müssen!

„Aber wie?" frage ich endlich.

„Vielsafttrank und eine verzauberte Stimme. Hermine hat die Haftbefehle gefälscht und zusammen mit Ginny ins Ministerium geschmuggelt, als sie Arthur besucht haben. Können wir jetzt endlich verschwinden?" Du hast tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit mich anzugrinsen.

„Granger und Weasley haben dir dabei geholfen?" Ein weiters Mal an diesem Tag bin ich fassungslos.

„Sie sind meine Freunde." antwortest du schlicht.

Schritte auf dem Flur lassen uns aufhorchen.

„Schnell, der Schnatz ist ein Portschlüssel…" noch immer verwirrt ergreife ich trotzdem deine Hand, der Schnatz flattert zwischen unseren Handflächen.

„Wie kommst du an einen Portschlüssel?" frage ich noch, bevor ein Strudel hinter meinem Bauchnabel mich nach vorne reißt.

Sekunden später purzeln wir in weiches Gras. Völlig überrumpelt und noch leicht schwindelig sehe ich mich um. Die Zinnen Hogwarts erheben sich hinter dem See majestätisch gen Himmel. „Was zum…?"

„Dumbledore meint, dass es hier vorerst am sichersten ist. Für uns beide. Von ihm habe ich den Portschlüssel."

„Dumbledore?" Irgendwie ist mir die Fähigkeit für logisches Denken in den vergangenen Minuten abhanden gekommen, wie sonst kommt es, dass ich eine blöde Frage nach der nächsten stelle?

Dein Grinsen wird noch breiter. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er uns helfen wird, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören… wie immer!"

Mein Kopf ist wie leergefegt und du machst keinerlei Anstalten diesen Umstand irgendwie zu ändern. Statt dessen bleibst du einfach nur im Gras liegen, greifst nach meinem Umhang und zerrst mich ziemlich unkonventionell wieder zu Boden. Dein weicher Mund lässt mich vorübergehend alles vergessen.

Nach einigen Minuten zwischen deinen Küssen und meiner Verwirrung, überkommt mich eine seltsame Ruhe. Wieder scheinst du meine Gedanken erraten zu können.

„Willst du wissen, was laut Dumbledore meine größte Stärke ist?" fragst du und fährst fort, ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten. „Dass ich für das kämpfe, was ich liebe!"

Etwas Großes löst sich in meiner Brust. Ich muss lachen. Und dann küsse ich dich. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Harry Potter ist seinem Ruf als Retter der Zauberer wieder einmal gerecht geworden. Hatte ich je etwas anderes erwartet?

_if everyone cared and nobody cried_

_if everyone loved an nobody lied_

_if everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_then we'd see the day when nobody died_

The End

Read and Review, please mit den Wimpern klimper

Meint ihr, ein Prequel darüber, wie die beiden zusammengekommen sind lohnt sich? Ich bin grade heftig am Grübeln, also helft mir BITTE. Bin gespannt auf Eure Meinung!

Eure Cassie


End file.
